A conventional high molecular weight polymer includes a natural polymeric composition, such as an animal source of a collagen, a gelatin, a hyaluronic acid, a chitin, a chitosan or a derivative of above mention composition or a plant source of an alginates, a cellulose or a derivative of above mention composition, has excellent biocompatibility and bio-degradability, is divided into small molecules in an organism, and is removed out of the body through a kidney filtering and metabolizing.
Those high molecular weight polymers and relative compositions might be used as a food additive due to well swelling property to increase full sense, decrease dietary requirement and achieve the purpose of sliming down the weight. Moreover, the high molecular weight polymers and relative compositions comprise a lot of fiber to improve the movement of the gastrointestinal tract to be a major gradient of a stool softener (i.e. Sterculia BP or Frangula BPC) and promote the defecation of a constipated patient.
However, above mentioned applications of the high molecular weight polymers and relative compositions are focused on the water adsrobability of the high molecular weight polymers and relative compositions, ignore other developing potential and lower the actually industrial value.